


The Stimulus

by theglaringdream



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Enja, Gender misunderstanding, M/M, Magi Ficlet, Sinja, hints - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglaringdream/pseuds/theglaringdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba ends up talking about the closest person to Sinbad with the Kou brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> I have imagined this after reading Night 210 when Kouen said there are more things they should rid Sinbad of. I really love the Sinja and Enja ship. ♥

 

 

Since Alibaba had been evidently gloomy and troubled after their conversation, the two Kou brothers invited him to an informal dinner in the palace. Koumei reckoned that this was the friendliest way they could manage to have him warm up a little to them.

 

"Please drink some more," encouraged the freckled prince. "No need to hold back."

 

"Th-thank you..."

 

The lad gulped his eighth fill, his cheeks already flushed from slight intoxication. Despite his racing opinions against them, he deemed that it was safer to remain civil that time.

 

"Setting aside our political grounds, may I ask you some questions?" Koumei asked.

 

"Yes, go ahead."

 

"What do you think of Sinbad?"

 

Alibaba paused before responding.

 

"He's an amazing man. Everything he says or does encourages a lot of people."

 

"A charismatic king huh..." murmured Koumei as he glanced at his older brother from the side of his eyes.

 

With his jaw resting against the back of his hand, Kouen darted blankly at his half full glass.

 

"Yeah! He really is popular," gladly mumbled Alibaba. "Especially with women!"

 

"You should learn a little from him," the first prince commented impassively.

 

"Wha--! Th-that has nothing to do with me!"

 

"As expected from a king of his caliber," Koumei mused. "Though he's popular, there must be somebody with whom he's closest to, right?"

 

"Uhm, there is one."

 

"A royalty?"

 

"No but that person is really well mannered and manages most of Sindria's affairs."

 

"So that's his type..."

 

"I think so. After all," Alibaba said after drinking another generous fill. "Sinbad is closest to his adviser Ja'far-san."

 

Kouen darted his focus at their intoxicated guest.

 

"Ja'far?" he repeated.

 

"Yeah."

 

"How is she like?" encouraged the second prince.

 

"She? Ah, umm... silver white hair, gray eyes, pearl white skin, and freckles."

 

Koumei blinked twice while Kouen squinted his eyes as he listened.

 

"Isn't it warm and sunny in the South? Why the fair complexion?" the first prince asked.

 

"Well, an adviser works inside the castle all the time.. though it must be his natural color," replied the drunk Alibaba. "But -- hic -- well made dishes are really delicious! And -- hic-- spoiled me and Aladdin a lot that we gained lotta weight before! And more than that, Ja'far-san still attends to Sinbad's needs everyday -- Hic --- rarely leaves his side."

 

"To think we have the same taste..." Koumei pondered.

 

"Do you think this Ja'far is capable of working for us?" asked Kouen.

 

"Huh??? No way, no way!" the blond prince answered as he waived his hand "That won't ever happen. Hic -- dedicated to Sinbad."

 

The first prince softy chuckled.

 

"He really doesn't settle for anything less."

 

Koumei sighed upon seeing his brother's face. With the corners of his lips raised and thin eyes glinting, Kouen patted their guest on the shoulder.

 

"Say, can you tell me more about Sinbad's woman?"

 

 


End file.
